Lightning and Water
by rhodders12
Summary: The Giant war is over but the doors of death stay closed only temporaliry now. Each year A group of half-blods are choosen to be sacrficed this year it has been decided that amongst the 100 Half-bloods chosen that Jason Grace and Leo Valdez are to be one of them, but can percy save them or does he have to rely on the womenn who broke his heart for help. Rated T cause im paranoid.
1. proluge

**Okay a humungous thank you to Savannah Silverstone for her brilliant advice. So this chapter is an update of the original of the prologue. Enjoy**

**Thalia**

I ran upstairs with only one thing on my mind,

"Why!?" I asked as she sobbed heavily, burying her face on a pillow. "Why did they choose him"?

I continued to cry, tears streaming down my face. I always knew there was a chance he would be picked but I didn't think they would actually choose to sacrifice two of their saviours.

_Poor Leo, he made it worse by trying to defend himself with fire. Idiot, why would you do that?_. I heard something go whoosh and I felt the sudden and familiar chill. Someone just shadow travelled into the room.

Nico appeared before me. "Why the hades does he have to do that" she thought "He could at least shout and warn me". "You know as well as I do that death needs a sacrifice if the world wants to retain mortality" Nico said. I couldn't believe he just said that! He cared for the both of them as much as I did. It was moments like these that I regretted my choice for boyfriend.

I looked at him and shouted, not trying to hide my emotions "But why my brother, WHY JASON!"

**Percy**

Percy stared at the screen showing him the route the Sacrificial Men were taking. _Somewhere along this route in one of the cages Leo and Jason are being taken_ Percy thought as he stared at the screen with the plotted out route. How can I do this it won't be like normal and I swoop in to save the day with Grover and … her by my side, I would have to do this with a larger team; I would need the best tactician alive with me on this particular escapade.

_I don't think I can do this on my own_. I thought as I turned my iPhone on (with special Demi-God protection features installed). "If I want to save the both of them I have to go back to the girl who broke my heart…" he picked up his phone and scrolled through his list of contacts. He finally came to the name he was after.

_Do I really have to call her; I can do this without her. Although it might mean that she might reconsider…No she gave you up years ago. _

"Time to call my Wise Girl" Percy whispered as he hit the call button

**Aphrodite**

"I really have to hand it to Eros" I thought as I strolled through the gardens of Olympus "He finally did as his mummy told him to". I smiled at my reflection in the water, every single inch on my face perfect. "Him and his arsenal of arrows, I'm glad there is now a bout of love drama in the world" I thought, "I wonder where the cheating arrow landed". I decided to use my godly powers to reach out and find the couple it landed. "Please be a marriage, please be a marriage" I hoped desperately wanting it to be royalty. I found where and who the arrow landed on just as I reached the pool. The name started to come to me and when it did I closed my eyes and I was horrified at what I had done.

"Shit"

"I see you're amazed by my body as well" said a war hardened voice. I opened my eyes and liked what I saw. Ares had clearly been working out extra hard just for me and to say I was impressed would be an understatement. I felt his chest up and down almost worried I would cut myself on his rock hard abs.

"And just so you know you look amazing too" He said as smooth as a war jockey like him could.

"Aww, so cute, but I have just done something terrible" I said and pouted.

"Don't worry Darling I'm still here" he said clearly thinking about other things but pulled me into a hug still.

"Well you know that son of Poseidon you hate, Percy" I said slowly knowing that this is a painful matter for him.

"Yes" he said gruffly, clearly not liking this subject of conversation

"Well I had Eros shoot a cheating arrow randomly at the planet and it hit Annabeth Chase" I said feeling so, so guilty.

"Well done Darling, I am impressed." He said, clearly loving this. I pulled myself away and ran in the other direction.

"How could he think that?" I thought disgusted. But I knew I would be back to him tomorrow. No one, not even a god could stay away from those abs.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is an update of the original chapter. I have added that Piper is the champion of Aphrodite. Enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

"Hello Annabeth speaking" She said.

I immediately cut the connection. "What was I doing?" I thought realising how stupid I'd been. I couldn't just call her out of the blue. Perhaps I don't need her for this plan I could do it by myself but it is always good to have someone as smart as Annabeth on a team, and it has been more than a year. Then my brain scolded me for that one stupid thought. "Come on Jackson think about it, she cheated on you she can't be trusted".

"Hey I'm back!" yelled Frank. The baby faced man stumbled into the living room "Hey how's the plan going to get Hothead and Jason back?"

"I'm thinking of calling Annabeth." I mumbled. "I know it's a dumb idea so you don't have to tell me"

"Dude... No, we can do this without her remember we've got Thalia, Nico, Hazel and Piper working with us" Frank said, worry evident in his voice. "I don't want her to hurt you again".

"I know" I sighed. I let my head drop into my hands. "But she is the best tactician alive today and if she can help us save Jason and Leo then I don't care about any history"

Franks just stared accusingly at me "You know what I think you need," he said "I think you need a smack upside the head to get you thinking straight. She cheated on you Percy, you can't trust her!"

"I know!" I yelled back. "But I thought you would understand how much we need her" I suddenly realised something I hadn't thought about since Annabeth and I started dating. She was driving us apart again. "Listen I need time to think about whether I am going to ask her to join us or not. Okay" I said as calmly as possible.

"Fine but I hope you realise that if she does come with us I am not helping you when she breaks your heart again" Frank said as if stating the future.

**Nico**

Thalia was distraught. That's all I could think about. I tried lying down next to her to calm her down. "Hey come on," I said, making my voice as smooth as possible. "Where is the strong, resilient girl we all know and love?"

"She went away as soon as they got Jason" Thalia sniffed.

I have only seen Thalia cry once before and that was on the plane to Florida when she had buried her face into my shoulder and had gripped my hand so tightly she almost broke it. "I want to get him back from the Sacrificial Men but I don't know how"

"Well Percy just called to see how you're doing and to tell us an idea he has been working on" I said, my arms wrapped round her waist. "It's an idea which will help get Jason back"

She sat up instantly and looked at me intensely with hope and weariness in her electric blue eyes "Really, because if you are lying I swear to Zeus I will zap you so hard you won't…"

"Chill!" I said putting my hands up defensively. "I'm serious, He is thinking about ambushing them whilst they're on their way to the temple" I said. I saw hope and light in her eyes. I knew what I said had helped her out.

"Well then, better tell him yes and start training" She jumped up and walked out the door.

"How she does it, I do not know" I thought wondering if I will ever understand the strange creature I called my girlfriend. I sat there for five minutes and got up and walked out the room. When I left the room I saw that Thalia had already changed. She spiked up her hair and was waiting for me to shadow travel us to Percy's place. She was wearing her favourite pair of jeans, which had lots of holes, and a plain black shirt with a jacket over the top. I focused on her shocking blue eyes and grinned at her. She flashed me one in return I could have sworn that it could light a whole room. That's when I realised how lucky I was. And with that thought I travelled us both away.

**Piper**

I was half way through my third cookie dough ice cream tub when my mother appeared before me. As expected she appeared right when I didn't want to see her. Her incredibly strong perfume wafted over me. I almost gagged.

"How are you holding up sweetie?" Aphrodite said. As if she cared.

"Oh I'm great, I have a boyfriend who is about to be sacrificed and I have probably eaten my weight in ice cream." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey no need to get testy, I am only looking out for the champion of Aphrodite" she said smiling in a way that took centuries to perfect, "It has been a lousy birthday hasn't it darling?"

"That is an understatement" I shouted rage flaring in my voice. Why I was getting angry at my mother I wasn't even sure. I needed someone to unload my anger at. She just happened to be there at the wrong time. "Why didn't you flash down to stop them? He was their saviour he shouldn't have even been in that crystal ball let alone picked!"

"So you noticed it too" Aphrodite said her smile dropping.

"Notice what"

"That out of the 8 people that were granted general amnesty from the choosing, Leo and Jason were still taken" She said as if trying to spark something in my mind. That's when it dawned on me.

"It was rigged" I stated realizing what had happened. Someone wanted revenge on us and threw our names on balls so that we could be chosen, and that would split us up.

"Looks like not all my children are bimbos." she said clearly enjoying the fact one daughter was smart.

"I have to call Percy." I said. I rushed to the phone and started dialling his number.


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter I dedicate to Savannah Silverstone for her excellent support and amazing advice. Without her and her pestering to make things longer I would only have half the reads I have. Savannah you have earned the title of being my only beta and you shall be remembered as the nuturing hand of this story. Congratulations.**

**Nico**

As we travelled through the shadows to Percy's apartment I noticed just how fast shadow travel was. Thalia and I lived in Florida whilst Percy still lived in Manhattan. To drive there it would take over 16 hours but shadow travel took mere minutes. Whilst I may not have been able to see anything it was comforting to know that Thalia was smart enough to remember not to let go even though she only ever shadow travelled twice in her whole life.

The last person to shadow travel with me was Frank but he forgot to hold on that time and it took a month of searching Russia but eventually we did find him. He hated me for a while though but he got over it_. I think._

Then suddenly we were in the corner of Percy's apartment. The first thing I noticed was that no one was in the sitting room which was odd.

I would have thought Percy would be taking a nap by then. I looked at my Rolex and realized it was already half past one. Percy would be having lunch.

"Come on," I said "Let's go grab some lunch".

"But what about getting back in, I mean there's food here" she said. I could have sworn I heard sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't worry, if ever we can't get back in, knowing you, you would most likely break the door down" I said flashing her a grin.

"You know me to well, Death Breath" she said and gave me a quick peck on the lips before sauntering out.

"Hang on, wait for me pinecone face" I shouted and chased after her.

**Hazel**

I was sitting in my living room reading about New Orleans when I got a call. I looked at my clock and realized it was one in the morning.

_Who would call at this time of night? I thought to myself._ I picked up the phone cautiously, as if it were a bomb. "Hello, Hazel speaking" I said carefully "Who is this?"

"Hey Hazel, its Percy" the voice said on the other end.

"Oh, hey Percy" I said gleefully, "It's always a pleasure to here from an old friend"

"Yeah, like wise" Percy said, his voice sounding more odd than usual as if he were thinking deeply.

"Percy, are you dr…" I started to say before I was interrupted.

"Hazel, I am not drunk I just want to ask you something." He said.

Now I was really wondering what could be so important that he had to call at 1:00 AM. "Sure, uh fire away" I said.

"Now I am sure you saw The Choosing on telly, and you saw Jason and Leo get picked to be sacrificed" He stated

"Of course, it was horrific" I said, not bothering to hide the pain in my voice. I remembered it to well; the names were rolling in that giant crystal ball a name printed on each tiny ball. When Jason was chosen, I was horrified, but when Sammy, I mean Leo was called and he summoned fire to protect himself I was out of my mind distraught. I was tempted to run upstairs and call Frank and tell him I needed him over here but then I remembered that we broke up.

Don't think about it Hazel. I mentally scolded myself, If he really loved you he would have gone to New Orleans with you instead of staying in Manhattan.

Percy's voice snapped me back to reality "Hazel, you still there?"

"Sorry, carry on" I said quickly.

"Thank you, anyway I have a plan to get them both back" Percy said and my heart started to do jumping jacks.

"Percy, are you mad why didn't you tell me sooner, I will be there soon!" I said running upstairs to pack a small bag.

"Great you're coming… just one thing though" he said slowly.

I stopped packing, a blue blouse in my hand. "What?" I said cautiously.

"Frank is also part of the team" He said looking a tad bit worried about my answer.

"Oh…erm, " I said. I thought about tomorrow and how awkward it would be if I decided to join them anyway. I ended up weighing the pros and the cons though and I then realized that sometimes sacrifices just have to be made "That's fine…" I trailed off

"Ah, that's good" Percy said clearly excited, "We have a month before the door closure ceremony"

"Don't worry I will be there at about one tomorrow afternoon" I said excitedly.

"Great, see you then" he said.

"Yeah, see you then" I said as I put my stuff by the end of my bed along with the saddle to Arion and hung up.

**Percy**

As Hazel hung up at the other end I dialled another phone number.

_What if she says no because I'm in the plan, what will we do?_ I asked myself.

I countered it as quickly as I thought it though. No stop doubting yourself, she cares as much for Jason and Leo just as much as you.

I looked at the clock and realized it was two. _That would be…._

I did some quick calculations in my head seven in the morning over in the UK. She would be waking up for her morning that moment.

"Here goes nothing" I muttered.

I said a silent prayer to Poseidon that all would go well with that call. I pressed the call button and the phone instantly recognized who I was calling and the caller ID came up. I was calling Annabeth Chase, my Wise Girl.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to create this chapter I have had writers block. I will fix spellings and grammar later. Also with my story I post a chapter update it then post a new chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and I have a favour to ask, Please tell others of this story and REVIEW! To start with it is Percy's call to Annabeth and backstory of their relationship split. ENJOY! Update. Dedicted to Leah992, a brill person.**

**Annabeth**

I was out running when I heard the familiar ringtone of my phone. I let it ring a few times before picking it up.

"Hello, Annabeth speaking." I answered. Those words were already automatic for her.

"Hey Annabeth, it's me Percy" The person said at the other end of the phone.

"Oh… uh…Hey Perce" I said. _Why is he calling, we haven't spoken since that night! _I thought, remembering that night when Percy found me. We were both in the same club at that time. I was dancing with him at the time then suddenly I felt a sudden rebellious streak. I wanted to try something new, _someone_ new. That's when I saw a fellow camper I knew to be the son of Hermes. I hadn't seen him since camp. I took him away into a booth and we started making out and that's when Percy found us. We hadn't talked since that day.

"Yeah uh… Hey… listen I have a plan which I want you to be a part of…" He started. My curiosity then took over to the point that I completely forgot about my other plans that day. "So as you know Leo and Jason were chosen to be sacrificed" Percy stated.

"I know it was horrible." I said. Jason was about to use his power over lightning to travel away before the Sacrificial Men tackled him and Leo to the ground and tied them up.

"Well I have a plan to get them back" He said and I felt a surge of hope. "Frank, Hazel, Piper, Nico, Thalia and I are all together in a plan to get them back but we lack one thing, a brilliant brain and that's where you come in"

"I will be in New York by tomorrow" I said and hung up. That's the useful thing about having a boyfriend who flew a plane, you could go anywhere you want on short notice and I just hope Conner doesn't mind going there so soon.

**Percy**

_You know it makes sense to have her on the team_.

I tried to convince myself. It still wasn't enough though to ease the fears inside me telling me that she could hurt me again.

I opened the door to our apartment to find Thalia and Nico making out.

"Should I return at a more suitable time for you two or should I just let you guys continue to make out?" I asked leaning against the door frame, a grin slowly spreading across my face.

Nico looked at me wide eyed and quickly pulled away from Thalia and shrugged his shoulders. The latter looked back at her boyfriend and said "Hey Death Breath, why did you stop I was enjoying that make out session!" She said clearly annoyed. She flinched as soon as she saw me making a face that looked a lot like a deer, a guilty one to be more specific.

"How much did you see?" Nico asked, his eyes downcast.

"A lot" I answered smirking.

"How much will it take to buy your silence?" Thalia asked.

"A lot" I repeated in the exact same way.

Thalia and Nico looked at each other and silently made a deal. "Would twenty do?" Thalia asked

"Ok." I shrugged and put out my hands as they both handed me twenties. "So, since I saw nothing, what's new with you guys?" I said putting the money in pocket.

They both grinned and said "Nothing."

"Soo..." A voice said behind me I turned and saw Percy "I don't get paid for witnessing that horrifying sight then". I then later realised he was being sarcastic but it was too late to get the other twenty back now.

"How did the talk with Annabeth Go?" I said, worrying whether he was okay or not.

"Let's just say she is on her way with Connor Stoll flying her" He said. I swear he was forming a plan in his head to get her back.

"So no one is going to say hi to me then" said a voice that made my heart twang.

"Hazel" I said, turning around to see the beautiful women in the world and my Ex Hazel Levesque.

She grinned at us and said "The one and only".

**Leo**

I regained consciousness with Jason staring over me. My ears were pounding but I was sure the voice ringing in my ears was his.

"Come on dude." He said, "Don't die on me."

"You can't get rid of Leo Valdez that easily." I groaned and sat up

From what I could tell, we were in metal cages, with some cut ropes in the corner, and I realized that what I thought was a dream was actually reality.

"Hey Leo." Jason said as he hobbled towards me, when the Sacrificial Men attacked they must have broken his left ankle.

"You alright?" Funny, he looked like he cared more about me than his broken leg

"Yeah I get knocked out every day its nothing." I said, I took a closer look and saw that they were standing outside of our cages. They wore funny clothes, kind of like dresses except they had they had two straps running across their font in an X shape that held their clothes up. On their backs they had an axes strapped on and two knives against their thighs. They wore hoods to conceal their face and only spoke when necessary.

"So, how much do you remember" Jason asked me.

"Not much just my name getting called and passing out after summoning fire" I said "the rest is blurry"

"Well after we were captured they bundled us up in this cage and off we went." Jason said "I hope we don't have to die maybe we'll get rescued" He then lay down and grew silent.

_There is about as much chance of that happening as me being a god. _I thought. I brought my knees up to my chin and stared out at the setting sun and prayed to all the gods that someone would rescue us


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this has taken so long I have been beta-ing others and I have been a bit side tracked with some activities fortnight. Anyway here is the new chapter. R&R**

**Shout outs: Savannah Silverstone, A-LovesHP, Bookworm,** **goldenbug, codman728 and leah992**

**Piper**

I turned up at Percy's apartment at about 1:00 and went to lunch figuring they would probably be out. As I headed to a place where I knew a Frankie &Bennie's was I noticed how much things had changed since the fates had decided to lift The Mist. Now people and demi-gods walk the street with swords, knives and axes. I passed by a weapon shop and I saw a few assassins creed wannabes trying to get the weapons smith to make a hidden blade. _Some people are such weirdos; _she thought and then carried on. The world has run a lot more smoothly now that the gods are in charge. She remembered the day clearly.

**6 years ago**

Leo, Percy, Jason, Nico, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and I were summoned to Olympus to see the gods in council. They wanted our opinion! "This is Huge" Frank said, as he was trying to sort his clothes out.

"Father said that even he was told he had to come up to Olympus to decide this matter" Nico told Percy.

"What! Your father is coming; I knew I should have brought my sword" Percy said looking frantically for a weapon and brought a pen out.

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain I got like, 30 knives in my bag" Annabeth said strolling over.

_Such overkill_ I thought and moved on over to Thalia who seemed to be staring at someone with a look that I knew all too well. She was looking at someone with _lust_. "Soooo… who is he" I said trying to follow her gaze.

"Who is who" Thalia said quickly dropping her gaze.

"Thalia, I am the champion of Aphrodite, I know that look when I see it" I said, in a matter of fact tone "Now either you're hungry and their some hidden burger bar, or you want someone"

Thalia looked a bit sheepish "I… he… I do…." She stammered, "This is disastrous for me, I am supposed to lead the hunters of Artemis not fall for some boy, who was just a kid when I last saw him"

"Yeah…" I said, "I'm not sure what to tell you, if I told you to follow your heart it would end badly yet if I told you to stick to your duties I would not only go against everything my mother but you would be left with yearning in your heart"

"I think I know what I must do" She stated.

"What it's not as if you can talk to Art….." I trailed off as it suddenly hit me.

"I shall talk to Aphrodite and Father if they will see me about this seeing as Lady Artemis will take some convincing" She said got up and walked away.

"I can't believe she is doing this" I said as the elevator hit the 600th floor of the Empire state building. We stepped into Olympus in a small group to find the ever glorious Mount Olympus looking solemn.

"Why is everything like this?" I said as I walked the stone steps to where we were told the council was being held.

"Because, Sister, the issue we face is one that will change the face of the planet" said a man with a deep booming voice. I turned around to face a man with curly brown hair and colour shifting eyes. His skin was tanned and he wore a golden battle kilt and had a bow and arrow strapped to his back.

"Who are you" asked Frank

"I am the minor god Eros, god of love but most people know me as Cupid" He said "Come and I will show you into the council"

We walked into the council as a small group and saw that everyone had a concerned look on their face. In the corner stood Hades, looking like he couldn't care less about the outcome of this council. Stood next stood a god that I had never seen before but knew instantly who it was. Anyone could have known if they saw the floating runes around her, it was the Lady Hecate. "Welcome Half-Bloods" boomed Zeus "We face a matter today that could change the mortal's perspective of everything"

"What has happened Father" Jason asks.

"The Fates have given us a choice to lift the mist" Hermes stated.

"We tried taking a vote to solve the issue but it was an equal vote, 6 want to lift it and 6 say it is necessary" explained Zeus.

"What about you Father" Nico asked, "With you here it makes 13 gods so why are there only 12 votes"

"Son, it does not affect me since as soon as people die and come to the underworld they realise that the Greek legends are real so I couldn't care less" Hades stated and grinned at his family's trouble so glad that it didn't affect him. I really do hate that guy.

"So why is Lady Hecate here then" asked Percy "Do the minor gods get a say in this as well?"

"No" Zeus said blatantly "but Hecate here came in and raged on about how important it is to lift the mist"

"A man died protecting my son because he wasn't sure about what was happening. This is because of your Mist he couldn't see the severity of the situation so he couldn't protect himself" Hecate said, rage flaring in her voice. She obviously felt strongly about this, "The Mist is killing more mortals than its helping"

"Hecate we are all aware of doctor claymore but we need to look at the bigger picture" Hephaestus said, standing up slowly "As soon as mortals find out about us it could go one of two way either they take it well and listen to our ruling or there is mass pandemonium and they try to outsmart us, now I don't know about you but I don't fancy a nuke flying at us in every direction, our magic is good but not that good"

"So as you can see the gods are at crossroads" Zeus concluded "Which is why you are here, we need a perspective from a mortals view and we thought you would be best"

We huddled together and tried to think of a solution, I spoke up "I think it should be a yes, we all know how well Greece was run back in ancient times, if we can replicate that it would be brilliant we could convince crowds by using charm speak me and… drew".

"It's a good idea" Annabeth said "I think that's what our verdict should be" a murmur of agreement passed through everyone

Percy turned around. He walked to the centre of the council and spoke out "We have given this much thought and have come up with a plan and we have decide yes" and then he started explaining the plan.

_A.N sorry this has taken so long thanks to A-LovesHP_ I_ managed to get some ideas so because of this great victory everyone gets cookies (Throwscookiestodevotedfollowers) I will try and update but summer is coming up so who knows._


	6. sorry

Please guys dont hate me i have just switched to a new system and i have to start the chapter again.i also have started so i have far less freee time than i would like. Sorry once more bear with me.

Sincerely rhodders12


End file.
